deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiraiya
Jiraiya is a character from the manga and anime series, Naruto. He fought Master Roshi in the 102nd episode of DEATH BATTLE. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jiraiya vs Greninja * Master Roshi vs. Jiraiya (Fanon Version) * Jiraiya VS Urahara Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: * Losses: * Draws: 'Possible Opponents' * All Might (My Hero Academia) * Broly (Dragon Ball) * Gildart Clive * Happosai (Ranma 1/2) * Iroh (Avatar) * Jellal Fernandes * Makarov Dreyar * Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) * Rob Lucci (One Piece) History A student under Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya and his fellow apprentices Orochimaru and Tsunade made a name for themselves as the legendary three Sannin during the Second Great Ninja War. On his own right, Jiraiya is also known as the Toad Sage for mastering Toad Sage Jutsu. At that time, having learned he is destined to mentor a "savior", Jiraiya took two pupils at two different times Nagato who was assumed dead and Minato Namikaze who died during Kurama's attack on the Hidden Leaf. Eventually, while traveling to find his estranged friend Orochimaru and any other potential threats to their village, Jiraiya meets his second student's son Naruto Uzumaki and becomes the boy's mentor. In time, Jiraiya begins to see that Naruto, his god son, is the savior as foretold in the prophecy he was told years ago. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 6'3" | 191 cm *Weight: 193 lbs | 87.5 kg *Age: 54 years *Aliases: Toad Sage, Pervy Sage *Trained by Hiruzen Sarutobi & Fukasaku *Enjoys alcohol, writing, & women *Notable students: Naruto, Minato, Nagato Techniques *Rasengan **Big Ball Rasengan **Spiralling Serial Spheres *Fire Style Jutsu **Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique **Fire Release: Flame Bullet *Frog Kata *Substitution Jutsu *Transformation Jutsu *Shadow Clone Technique *Hair Needle Senbon **Needle Hell **Wild Lion's Mane Technique **Needle Jizo *Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld *Barrier: Canopy Method Formation *"Turn into a Frog" Technique Summons *Gamabunta *Gamaken *Fukasaku & Shima *Other Mount Myoboku toads *Summoning: Crushing Toad Stomach *Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind *Summoning: Toad Shop Technique Sage Mode *Summons Fukusaku & Shima *Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant *Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet *Sage Art: Goemon *Ultra Big Ball Rasengan *Senjutsu techniques Feats *Knocked around Ashura Path's Giant Ox *Survived 4-tailed Naruto & Hanzo *Completed 138 S-Rank & 614 A-Rank missions *Recovered perfectly from 6 snapped ribs, both arms broken, & several ruptured organs *Defeated Orochimaru, Itachi, Kisame, 3 Paths of Pain Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Full Name: Jiraiya *Age: 54 *Height: 6'3" | 191.2 cm *Weight: 192.9 lbs | 87.5 kg *Nature Affinity: Fire Style *Jiraiya's hobby was sneaking a peek into a Women's Bathing House. *Jiraiya wished to fight Naruto Uzumaki. *His favorite food was garlic pickled with Japanese basil and karaage-fried chicken, while his least favorites were kiwifruit and gratin. *Jiraiya's favorite phrase was "Free and uninhibited" Ninja Training *Medium Chakra reserves *Perfect Chakra control *Superhuman strength, speed and durability. *Is a master in Taijutsu, the name for ninja martial arts *Stealth and infiltration expert *An expert at walking his opponents into traps *Trained by Hiruzen Sarutobi and Fukasaku & Shima *Trained Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Minato, and Naruto. Weaponry *Kunai *Shuriken *Demon Wind Shuriken *Chakra-Suppressing Seal *Hidden Kunai Mechanism *Stone Swords Ninjutsu *Rasengan **Giant Rasengan **Massive Rasengan *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Art of Raging Lion's Mane **Ninja Art: Needle Jizo ***Needle Hell **Ninja Art: Needle Senbon *Earth Style Ninjutsu **Earth Style: Dark Swamp *Fire Style Ninjutsu **Fire Style: Flame Bombs **Fire Style: Giant Flame Bombs **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu *Toad Oil Bomb *Transparency Jutsu *Probe Barrier *Ninja Art: Toad Transformation *Finger Carving Seal *Summoning Jutsu **Barrier: Toad Goard Prison **Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap **Summoning: Bring Down The House Jutsu **Summoning: Crushing Toad Stomach **Summoning: Toad Shop Jutsu **Summoning: Fire Style: Toad Flame Bombs Genjutsu *Can disperse Genjutsu *He himself possesses no Genjutsu, however in Sage Mode he can utilize Fukasaku and Shima's Genjutsu technique. Sage Mode In Sage Mode, creating Sage Jutsu chakra for use through Fukasaku and Shima, Jiraiya uses the Frog Kumite fighting style. Jiraiya's lack of expertise with Sage Mode requires him to summon Fukasaku and Shima, which takes time and for him to keep his hands together, removing his ability to weave signs. This lack of mastery causes his Sage Mode form to make him more toad-like in appearance, such as warts and webbed hands and feet; although his frog-like legs enable him to jump better, he dislikes the overall appearance because he believes women will find it unattractive. *Gathers natural energy from the environment and combines it with the user's own Chakra: increasing their power. **The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, sensory abilities perception, and durability are enhanced. **All Ninjutsu known by the users are increased in power, speed, and destructive capability. **Allows Jiraiya to refuel his Chakra so long as there is enough natural energy to do so. **Senses surroundings and can detect Chakra: allowing Jiraiya to locate other Ninjas and thus avoid ambushes. **Natural Energy is harmful towards Chakra absorbing techniques, as a lack of control over it can turn the user into a frog statue. *Sage Art: Bath of Boiling Oil *Genjutsu: Paralysing Toad Duet Feats * Author of Tales of A Gutsy Ninja, a story based on his wartime exploits with his protagonist Naruto Musasabi, the namesake of Naruto Uzumaki, and the adult Make-Out series that is based on Jiraiya's love life. * Since he was a child, he's been able to move faster than a well trained human eye can track, well over 9,000 mph. * Despite being a slow starter as a ninja, he quickly honed his skills and became one of the strongest shinobi to ever come from the Hidden Leaf Village, superior to the likes of Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy prior to his death. * Itachi Uchiha believed he would not be able to take on Jiraiya, even with the help of his partner Kisame Hoshigaki, impressive because Itachi Uchiha was one of the best shinobi to come from the Hidden Leaf Village, and also lacked knowledge on Jiraiya's Sage Mode. * Successfully infiltrated the Hidden Rain Village, the presumed hideout of the leader of the Akatsuki. * Fought Orochimaru in his adulthood while both were in a weakened state, and held his own. * Taught Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan ninjutsu after noticing Nagato possessed the Rinnegan, and believed he was the Child of Prophecy, prophecized by Gamamaru. * Sacrificed himself to gain crucial information on Pain so his student Naruto would be able to defeat him. * Nagato, the user of 'The Six Paths of Pain' admitted that had Jiraiya known the secret to his Jutsu, he'd likely have been defeated by him. * Teacher to the late Minato Namikaze, later becoming a mentor to his student's son, Naruto. Flaws * His medium Chakra reserves can run out, and leave him exhausted. He's gained perfect Chakra control in order to postpone that from happening. * His lack of mastery over Sage Mode requires him to take time out of a fight to gather Chakra in order to summon Fukasaku and Shima, which can be tedious or outright impossible when fighting a skilled opponent. * Called "Pervy Sage" by his last student Naruto due to his means of Make-Out series "research". * Had two near-death experiences: The first when he was caught peeking at Tsunade bathing and the second by Naruto while he was under the influence of Kurama's Chakra cloak. * Can be dimwitted and thick headed at times, despite being a master tactician in battle and the best stealth ninja the Leaf had to offer prior to his death. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners